Behind The Masks
by Babbles B
Summary: Short little One-Shots I guess on the meanings behind the colors for the turtles Masks. And then im going to explain the figurative masks and why the all act the way they do.
1. Chapter 1

**So these are just going to be short Character insights and observations. At first I'm just going to be looking at the color of their masks and then moving on to their figurative masks and the realty of who they are and why they act as they do. So yeah... here we go.**

* * *

**Behind the mask.**

Everybody has worn or wears a mask for one reason or another. And behind every mask is a person, a person with feelings and emotions. A person afraid to show everyone who they are, or those who wear masks to protect the ones they love. And then there are Superheroes who wear masks for reason number one and because the look cool. But that's another matter entirely.

Anyway, my friends the turtles wear real masks as well as figurative ones. But the color of masks they wear represent much more of their character than most.

**Leonardo**

The blue mask that he wears represents trust, loyalty, determination, wisdom, confidence, knowledge, concentration, and intelligence. The color is strongly associated with tranquility, calmness, and sincerity. The color blue produces a calming effect and is said to aid precision and stamina. These are all qualities that he possesses and are strong within his character. And as the leader of the group these are all very important traits for him to have. Leonardo excels at being able to completely focus and conquer a task set before him. He is easily able to think out and perform the best course of action needed while taking into consideration the people around him and their abilities. It is easy to see why he was made leader and his brothers usually respond well to him.

**Light blue** is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness.  
**Dark blue** represents knowledge, power, integrity, and seriousness.

* * *

**So yeah, maybe let me know what you think and if you agree with some of the things I said. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Raphael and what his mask color means. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Raphael**

His mask is red and strongly associated with rage, fire, blood, energy, strength, danger, power, determination, passion, desire, willpower, and courage. Unlike the color blue Raphael's determination is much more passion filled and hinted with anger. He is a very complex mix of all these traits. He is very strong and determined, very passionate and energetic. All wielded with a sense of anger and frustration making him dangerous when in the wrong situation. However his courage is unmatched and his loyalty is strong. He desires power and respect but he knows how to back down, though he finds it hard to do so and can be somewhat prideful. As the "hot-head" of the group red is a very fitting color. Rage and strength are deep in his personality.

**Light Red** represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love.

**Pink **signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness.

**Dark Red **is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath.

**Brown** suggests stability and denotes masculine qualities.

**Reddish-Brown **is associated with harvest and fall.

* * *

**So yeah, again thank you for reading and please share your thoughts and opinions. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is Donnie and his color meaning. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Donatello**

Donatello wears a purple mask; the color purple is associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, power, and ambition. Purple takes the stability of blue and the energy of red and uses them to his advantage. As the genius of the group wisdom, creativity, and ambition are important skills to have. And Donatello possesses those qualities. He is often looked upon for emotional strength and appears to have almost no emotions. This comes from having the stability and energy of blue and red. He spends a lot of time alone and has a strong sense of independence and dignity. He has the potential to be a great leader and others respect him.

**Light Purple **evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings.

**Dark Purple **evokes gloom and sad feelings. It can cause frustration.

* * *

**So there you have Donnie's. again please let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Michelangelo**

Michelangelo's mask is Orange and is associated with joy, enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, wonder, attraction, success, and encouragement. It combines the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. And if we know anything about Mikey its that he is full of energy and happiness. He is enthusiastic and with his innocence comes fascination and wonder for the world and others around him. He is very creative and full of encouragement. He spreads his joy to others with his simple smile and we cant help but find ourselves attracted to his childlike nature. His determination is very different from that of Red and Blue, it's not as focused but do not underestimate his abilities.

Like the others Michelangelo fits his color very well.

**Dark Orange **can mean deceit and distrust.

**Red-Orange **corresponds to desire, sexual passion, pleasure, domination, aggression, and thirst for action.

**Gold** evokes the feeling of prestige. The meaning of gold is illumination, wisdom, and wealth. Gold often symbolizes high quality.

* * *

**So there we are, the colors of their masks and how they align with their personality's. :)**

**Next up is the figurative masks from my point of view. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
